Vladimir Putin (Sino-Soviet Union)
|office2 = Chairman of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union |term_start2 = November 10th, 1998 |term_end2 = May 5th, 2012 |predecessor2 = Valentin Kuptsov |successor2 = Gennady Zyuganov |office3 = First Secretary of the Russian Soviet Federal Socialist Republic |term_start3 = January 14th, 1994 |term_end3 = November 8th, 1998 |predecessor3 = |successor3 = |office4 = Chairman of the Committee for State Security (KGB) |term_start4 = July 14th, 1988 |term_end4 = August 19th, 1991 |predecessor4 = |successor4 = |alma_mater = |spouse = (1983-2014) |children = 2 including |religion = |party = Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union |nationality = Soviet, Russian |allegiance = Sino-Soviet Union |branch = KGB |rank = Chairman |serviceyears = 1979 - 1991 |birth_date = October 7th, 1952 |birth_place = Leningrad, Russian SFSR |battles = 1991 Soviet coup d'état }} Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin (Russian: Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин; born 7 October 1952) is a Soviet Russian political who is the current Premier of the Sino-Soviet Union since 2012. He was originally the First Secretary of the Russian SFSR from 1994-1998 and was also the Chairman of the KGB from 1983 until 1991 during the August 19 coup in Moscow. Born in Leningrad, Putin rolled in Leningrad State University and studied law before graduating in 1975. He later joined the ranks of the KGB in 1979 rising to the rank of Chairman by 1983 before resigning in 1991 following his actions against Jiang Zemin during the coup. He later entered the field of politics in 1994 where he ran for First Secretary of the Russian SFSR and won. From 1994-1998, Putin governed the Russian SFSR and helped grow its economy to make it the most influential Soviet Republic in the entire union next to the Mandarin SFSR. He then rose up through the ranks of the Communist Party and won many favors and allies from many members, even those within the Central Committee itself. In May of 2012, Putin ran for the office of the Premier and won both the popular vote and the votes from the National Assembly. He was then declared the winner by the Chairman of the Electoral Committee and ascended to the office of the Premier. Early life and education Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin was born on 7 October 1952 in Leningrad, Russian SFSR, Sino-Soviet Union as the youngest of three children to Vladimir Spiridonovich Putin (1911–1999) and Maria Ivanovna Putina (1911–1998). His birth was preceded by the death of his two brothers, Viktor and Albert, who were born in the mid-1930s. Albert died in infancy and Viktor died of diphtheria during the Siege of Leningrad in World War II. Putin's mother was a factory worker and his father was a conscript in the Soviet Navy in the submarine fleet after he was transferred over from the NKVD. Putin's maternal grandmother was killed by German forces in the Tver region in 1941 and his eternal uncles had disappeared and were killed during the war. Putin started school on September 1st, 1960 where he enrolled in School No. 193 near his home. He was also one of the few students in his class who was not enrolled in the Young Revolutionary Guard organization. At the age of 12, he began practicing samba and judo and wanted to emulate the Soviet officers that were portrayed in Soviet cinema. At Leningrad High School 281, Putin studied German fluently speaks German. In 1970, Putin enrolled in Leningrad State University and graduated in 1975. His thesis was on "The Most Favored Nation Trading Principle in International Law" and he later joined the Communist Party of the Sino-Soviet Union due to it being a requirement by law and has remained a member since than. KGB career After graduating from Leningrad State University in 1975, Putin enlisted in the KGB and trained at the 401st KGBT school in Okhta, Leningrad. After he finished training, he worked in the Second Chief Directorate and was later transferred to the First Chief Directorate later on where he monitored all foreign officials in Leningrad. In 1981, Putin was deployed to Dresden, East Germany using the undercover identity as a translator to monitor espionage activity by West Germany and other NATO countries. Category:Individuals Category:Sino-Soviet Union